Dancing Queen
by Anguloce
Summary: After he catches a glimpse of Seras dancing, will Walter finally act on his feelings for her? WxS, some AxI. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic, please read & review! I have more of this story already written, I'll update soon. Zai jain! 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing, or any of these characters (except Alucard in my dreams). I do not use them with permission, but I use them with respect.

For a man of his age, Walter C. Dornez had a rather modern taste for music. Although he loved the classical greats, he was very fond of Massive Attack and Tricky; he found the trip-hop sound to be both relaxing and invigorating. His master Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing shared his passions for classical music and trip-hop. Walter smiled to himself, remembering how as a child Integra had, for a time, been a huge fan of none other than the Spice Girls. He chuckled as he thought of her standing in front of her bedroom mirror, clutching a hairbrush and singing the sugary pop tunes with great enthusiasm. Walter had once caught Alucard humming "Wannabe," a fact the vampire vehemently denied. Shortly after this incident all of Integra's Spice Girls records mysteriously vanished, never to be seen or heard again. Walter suspected Alucard stole his stereo on occasion; every now and then he would turn it on and be greeted by Slayer or Sarah McLachlan, two of Alucard's favorites. The Slayer had come as no surprise, but Walter wondered how Alucard discovered Sarah McLachlan. It didn't seem right somehow, a bloodthirsty monster listening to such gentle and soothing melodies. As for Alucard's fledgling Seras Victoria, Walter realized he had no idea what kind of music the Police Girl enjoyed. Although they had spoken about many things, including both her former life and her new life with the Hellsing organization, they had never discussed music. Throughout the course of their conversations, Walter had become quite enamored of the Police Girl, although he would not allow himself to recognize his feelings. She was intelligent, articulate, serene...everything he loved in a woman.

Humming Beethoven's "Ode to Joy," Walter made his way down into the Hellsing basement. It was shortly before sunset, and the mansion's two resident vampires would soon be awake and hungry. Life in the compound had been relatively peaceful lately; the small number of vampire incidents had allowed the residents to settle into a gentle routine...at least as gentle as could be allowed by an organization devoted to fighting the undead.

Walter froze as he approached Seras's room; he heard what sounded like footsteps coming from within. He opened the door.

"Miss Vict..." he began, but the words died on his lips.

Inside, Seras Victoria was dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming. This story is probably nothing more than fluff, but I'm having a good time with it. Enjoy!**

Walter stood captivated as he watched the young vampire. He had no idea how long he stood there; time was irrelevant. The headphones she wore made her oblivious to her surroundings, oblivious to everything but the music; her eyes were closed in melodic rapture. Dancing had long been a passion of hers and it served as an excellent relief from the stresses that came from being a member of the Hellsing organization. Now, with her hips sensuously swaying and her arms above her head, Seras was nothing short of breathtaking. Walter realized he had never been quite so..._aware_ of a woman's beauty before. Unbeknownst to the Hellsing butler, a pair of devious red eyes were also observing the Police Girl. A sardonic grin played across Alucard's face as he materialized and took in Walter's expression. In his mind he spoke to his protégé:

_Turn around, Police Girl._

Seras Victoria whirled around and saw both Walter and her master standing in the doorway. Her cheeks flushed as the realization that they had been watching her dance set in. Alucard began to laugh maniacally at her embarrassment then disappeared into the shadows. Walter had managed to compose his expression rather quickly, but not quick enough to completely hide it from Seras.

"Walter...how long were you standing there?" she asked.

"Oh, not long," he answered, mentally cursing Alucard. "A second or so, no time at all really." He hated lying to her, but the truth was too dangerous. "If I may ask though, what were you dancing to?"

"I'm not quite sure," said Seras. "The song's called 'Overcome,' but I can't remember who it's by. Mischief, or Trouble, or something."

"Tricky?"

Seras snapped her fingers in recognition. "Yeah! That's it! I don't know if you're actually supposed to dance to this stuff, but oh well," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What you're supposed to do while listening to a song is whatever you please." Walter paused. "Besides, you're lovely when you dance," he added quietly. "Uh…well Miss Victoria, here's your dinner. My apologies for not handing it to you prior. I bid you farewell," he said as he walked out, leaving a slightly bemused, somewhat embarrassed, and rather delighted Police Girl.

On the stairs, Walter berated himself. "'You're lovely when you dance'? Bloody hell…I'm too old for this."

_Oh really, _asked a very familiar, very amused voice in his head.

The butler sighed. "And what do you suggest, Alucard?"

_I suggest nothing. _

Walter sighed again. "Well then, if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

_I didn't say I wouldn't help you. _

"Forgive me if I'm a bit wary of accepting your help."

_Tsk, tsk. So quick to judge, old friend. Even so, I'll offer you this word of advice: The Police Girl is very fond of roses._

"And you know this how?"

_I know this because they are so often involved in her silly romantic fantasies. _

"I'm sure Sir Integra would be thrilled to know that you spend your time rifling through Miss Seras's romantic imaginings," said Walter.

Alucard chuckled. _So she would._ And with that, the vampire broke off the communication.

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing was taking a break from her paperwork, enjoying a warm cup of Earl Grey tea and a cigar. Her work day was almost at an end, it had gone by without incident and she felt quite satisfied with what she had accomplished. As she gazed off into a corner the shadows changed almost imperceptibly, growing darker and inching closer to her desk. Alucard materialized without a sound, bowing slightly.

"Good evening, my Master," said Alucard, in a tone too cheerful for Integra's liking. When Alucard was happy about something, chaos was quite often inevitable.

"Good evening, Alucard. You seem so jovial tonight…care to share why?" she asked cautiously.

The vampire smiled. "Oh, no reason really."

Integra glared at him. "That is a lie. You know something I do not; otherwise you wouldn't be in here taunting me about it,"

Alucard's smile grew. "You would prefer I taunted you about something else?"

"I'm losing patience, Alucard. Either tell me what it is you know or get out of my sight. I am in no mood to bandy words with you," snapped Integra.

"Very well, Master. I have recently discovered a certain romantic attachment involving our beloved Walter."

Integra smiled in spite of herself. "Go on."

"It seems he has developed a keen interest in none other than the Police Girl."

The Hellsing leader began to laugh, an exquisite sound seldom heard. She shook her head slowly. "Good for him. It's been a long time since he has had any sort of romantic liaison, not in my lifetime anyway. Just how long has it been?"

_You have a beautiful laugh, Integra._

She was so taken aback by the compliment that she forgot to berate him for the mental communication. "Th…thank you," she responded, trying not to blush even as she felt the heat creeping up from her suit collar to bloom on her pale cheeks. "Do you recall the last time Walter had a girlfriend?"

"I remember he had a fiancée once, many years ago. Would you like me to find out more?"

"Yes, please do." Integra laughed again. "This is your new mission, Alucard. You are to help me arrange a match between Walter and the Police Girl. Any information or new developments are to be reported to me immediately. Do you understand?"

Alucard bowed again, red eyes never leaving Integra's. "I understand perfectly," he said, vanishing into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to update, my big brother got married this weekend so all the chaos is now over! Thanks so much for all the reviews, please keep them coming! Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**

Late into the next night Walter found himself deep in the Hellsing mansion's library. Both the shelves and books in front of him wore a thick coat of dust; many years had passed since anyone had been in this particular section. Integra's grandfather had kept meticulous records of the vampire attacks that occurred during his tenure as Hellsing chief and so it was very easy for the butler to find what he sought.

The volume was relatively nondescript, bound in black leather with the Hellsing family crest on the front cover and "1954" in gold lettering on the spine. Walter took a deep breath before opening the book. Shuddering as the memories came flooding back in a torrent of blood and heartache he exhaled slowly and turned to page 187:

**19 November, 1954:** Single vampire executed following attack

on unarmed civilian woman, who died shortly after Hellsing

operatives arrived on scene. Vampire was apprehended and dealt

with in less than an hour's time. Hellsing sustained no injuries or

loss of life during mission.

"Oh Lissy…" the butler whispered. He closed the book and hurried from the library, nearly running into Seras Victoria as he emerged in the hallway. Unbeknownst to Walter, the Police Girl shared both his romantic interest and his shyness at making a first move. Feeling emboldened by his compliment (and the look she had caught on his face), Seras had decided to take a chance and ask him to accompany her…somewhere. She hadn't quite worked the details out yet.

"Walter! I was just coming to look for you, I wanted to, maybe…ask…if you would…like…to…" her voice trailed off.

Walter stared at her blankly. "Forgive me…" he muttered, then turned and walked away.

Seras was shocked, and worried. She had seen Walter in many different situations, and not once had he looked so distraught. Alucard had known him longer than anyone else in the mansion, but she knew he would likely mock her if she asked for his advice. The only other person to consult was Sir Integra.

Although it was quite late a light could still be seen issuing from underneath the study door. The Police Girl knocked tentatively.

"Come in," said the voice inside. Just as Seras had feared, Integra did not sound happy to be disturbed.

"Sir Hellsing? I'm awfully sorry to bother you, but I just had a question about Walt-"

The Hellsing leader cut her off, her demeanor changing from irritated to cheerful in an instant. "Oh it's no bother Seras, what can I help you with?"

"Uh…well, he seemed terribly upset, and I…just wondered if you knew what would make him happy, that is I want to cheer him up a bit if I could."

A sweet smile played across Integra's features. "That's very kind of you. Let me think…he rather enjoys books, you could try the library."

The Police Girl shook her head. "He was just coming out of the library when I saw him."

Integra nodded. "I see." She paused. "I know! Make him tea."

Seras looked at her quizzically. "Tea, ma'am?"

"Yes, tea. Whenever I would get upset as a child, he would always make me a cup and say, "there is nothing that cannot be helped by a hot cup of tea and some friendly company.' I'm sure he will be very touched by the gesture."

Integra sighed happily after Seras left her office. "Things are looking well, wouldn't you say?"

Descending from the ceiling, Alucard smiled. "I would indeed, Master. I would indeed."

Seras was in good spirits after leaving Integra's office. She had expected a thorough scolding from the Hellsing leader, but instead Integra seemed delighted to hear her concern for Walter. Sir Integra really does care for him, she thought to herself.

"Of course she does. He has looked after her since childhood," said Alucard, laughing as his startled fledgling nearly dropped the tea kettle she was holding. "Sir Integra sent me to make sure you know where his rooms are."

Seras nodded. "I do."

"Well then, good luck, Police Girl."

She blushed. "Thank you, Master."

Just as the color faded from her cheeks, Seras felt another blush rising as she knocked on Walter's door. Nothing from inside, no movement or response. She waited a ten-count, and then knocked again.

"Who is it?" a weary-sounding voice said.

"It's just Seras. I-I…I brought you some tea," she stammered, feeling her nerves become taut as piano-wire.

The door opened almost immediately. "Miss Victoria!" exclaimed the butler. "Please, come in."

Walter's bedroom was relatively modest, containing only a four-poster bed, a desk, and an overflowing book case. Softly lit, the room had an atmosphere of intelligent calm, much like the butler himself. Who, as Seras quickly noticed, was clad not in his normal attire but in a pair of loose black trousers and a short-sleeved gray t-shirt. His black hair was untied and fell gracefully at his shoulders, leaving Seras with a powerful urge to run her hands through it.

"There's no place to sit but the floor, I'm afraid," said Walter. "It's very rare indeed that another person is in here."

"Oh, that's no problem. I prefer the floor anyway," responded Seras, setting down the laden tea tray. "Would you like a cup of tea? You seemed so upset earlier, and Sir Integra said this would lighten your spirits."  
Walter felt his heart sink a bit. "Ah, I see. Sir Integra sent you."

Seras shook her head. "No, she didn't. I just asked for her advice on what would cheer you up."

For the first time that night, the butler smiled. "In that case Miss Victoria, I would love a cup of tea."

The two of them sat in silence for awhile, Walter drinking his tea and Seras sipping a blood pack. Finally she could contain her curiosity no longer.

"So…what's troubling you? I probably can't offer much in the way of profound advice, but I'm more than willing to listen."

Walter sighed. He cared deeply for the woman in front of him and it seemed there was a chance his affections were returned. He looked up and met her gaze. There was incredible warmth in her claret eyes, tenderness mixed with concern and empathy into an irresistible combination. He took a deep breath, and decided to take the plunge: he decided to trust her.

"Did you know, Victoria, that I was engaged to be married once?"

She shook her head. "I had no idea. What was her name?"

"Felicity. Felicity Day. We met in 1952, I believe…yes, that was it. I was taken the instant I saw her, as ridiculous as that sounds. Beautiful, beautiful woman. I was just…captivated. The way her eyes lit up when she laughed and the way her body felt each time we embraced, it was rapture. I asked her to marry me in June of 1954."

"What happened?" Seras asked quietly.

Walter sighed again. "She accepted, and we began preparations for our wedding. In September of that year, she became pregnant. We were overjoyed, just bursting with happiness."

He stopped, taking a deep breath. "She was killed on November 19th, 1954. Murdered by a vampire."

"I'm sorry," whispered the Police Girl.

"You must think I'm a pathetic old man, sitting here mourning over a love lost over fifty years ago," he said, a note of disgust creeping into his voice.

"No…not at all," said Seras, reaching out and clasping his hand. "I understand perfectly. There is no shame in continuing to love the ones we have lost, there is only shame in letting the sadness hold you back from the rest of the world and the rest of your life."

Walter was amazed at the wisdom in her voice. Smiling, he lifted her hand to his face and held it gently to his cheek. Neither one would later recall just how long they sat there, eyes locked and reveling in each other's touch.

It was Seras who broke the silence. "GODDAMNIT!" she screamed. Alucard had just summoned her.

Walter immediately leapt up. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's been an attack near Greenwich. I gotta go," said the Police Girl. "You'll see me again soon."

They stood looking at each other for a second then Seras made up her mind. She dove on Walter and kissed him, nearly knocking him down in the process. Almost as suddenly as she had tackled him, Seras was gone. Walter put one finger to his lips and smiled. Clearly, this was going to get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Thank you so much for the sweet reviews, I'm so glad people are digging this story! On a totally different note, can someone please tell me how to insert text breaks? I try to put lines in between things, and it doesn't work...grrrr. Anyway, to the Fic Mobile! (sorry...lots of coffee in a short time period)**

"Officer Seras you look awfully flushed," one of the soldiers commented en route to Greenwich.

"Oh, um, I was just dealing with some personal business when I was summoned…" She had no time to elaborate, just then the Hellsing team arrived on site.

Surrounded by the corpses of dead ghouls Alucard stood silhouetted on a hilltop. Sensing his fledgling's presence nearby, he reached out to her.

_I have already dealt with the ghouls, Police Girl. The vampire is up to you. She may or may not provide much of a challenge, but you need the experience. Go. Now._

Seras nodded. "This way!" she shouted to the men. The soldiers fanned out among the trees while Seras pushed ahead, gradually distancing herself from her comrades. Her vampiric senses detected an undead presence very close by…closer…closer…

"Hi."

The Police Girl whirled around to face the speaker. A young woman stood a few feet in front of her, smiling slightly. "My name is Melissa. I believe you're looking for me," said the woman. "Since you are also of the night, maybe you and I can reach an understanding of some kind. Something that would be mutually beneficial, and that would save you much trouble. What do you say, Draculina?"

Seras raised her gun and cocked it. "My understanding is simple. You need to die." Inwardly she chuckled, thinking just how much she sounded like her Master at that moment.

Hissing, Melissa dove straight for her enemy. "You fucking bitch. I come to you peacefully and you spit in my face. What grievance do you hold against me, you useless No Life cunt?" She collided with Seras, knocking the gun from her hand. However the rogue vampire had miscalculated, putting too much power into her move and landing several inches away from her target. Using the lightning-fast reflexes Alucard had helped her cultivate Seras grabbed her gun, and Melissa, in one smooth motion.

"How's this for a grievance. You interrupted the most romantic night I've ever had!" she screamed, firing four quick shots into her enemy.

In her mind, Seras heard Alucard's acerbic chuckle. _'The most romantic night I've ever had?' I'm touched, Police Girl. Truly I am. I never knew you yearned for such things; perhaps we should have the men write sonnets, or take turns whispering sweet nothings in your ear?_

Alucard had hit a nerve with that remark, and he knew it. _Master, with all due respect, shut up_, Seras shot back. She flinched, waiting to be rebuked if not killed for her insolence. Instead she heard his insane laughter echo above the trees, sending shudders through all nearby.

Back at the Hellsing mansion, Walter worked frantically. He was determined to do something special for Seras, but the idea had come to him later than he would have liked, leaving him with less time to prepare. Hearing the soldiers return, he cursed under his breath.

"Walter."

Ripped from his thoughts, the butler watched as Alucard phased through the door.

"What can I do for you, sir? I really am rather busy Alucard, please be quick."

Alucard's smirk widened. "Actually, I came to help you."

Walter snorted in disbelief. "Help me? And what, pray tell, brought on this sudden act of charity? Surely you want something in return."

The No-Life King nodded. "One of your roses," he said, pointing to the bouquet sitting on the counter. "It's been a long time since I've seen them be that beautiful."

It was Walter's turn to smile. "That sounds fair. I'll leave a rose in the refrigerator for you. Now, please go keep Miss Victoria distracted for, oh, a half an hour then bring her just down the hall from this room. You know Alucard, I'm surprised you would be interested in something as trivial as a rose…" his voice trailed off as the vampire faded into the shadows, still smirking. Walter shook his head, and returned to work.

A half-hour later, a very confused Seras stood in the hallway. She was relatively unfamiliar with this section of the mansion, having only been there once or twice before. Lost in thought, she jumped when she heard a door open, and a figure emerge into the shadowy hallway.

"Good evening, Miss Victoria," Walter said softly. "Please close your eyes." Taking her hand, he led her inside the room he and Alucard had prepared.

Although she was nervous, Seras's anxiety couldn't compare to her excitement, or her curiosity. "Can I open my eyes now?"

Walter squeezed her hand. "Yes."

Slowly opening her eyes, Seras gasped as her eyes drank in the beautiful sight. The master bathroom in this wing of the Hellsing mansion had been transformed into an oasis of soft candle light. The bubble-filled bathtub had been lovingly sprinkled with red rose petals; fluffy white towels rested on a nearby ledge next to shampoo, body wash, and a stereo.

"I…I don't know what to say," Seras stammered. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I figured you'd want to wash up after your mission," said Walter, smiling slightly.

Seras blinked, trying to hold off the joyful tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Walter. No one has ever done anything like this for me. I'll never forget it."

Their gaze locked again as each realized they had not yet let go of the other's hand. "Well Miss Victoria, I'll leave you to it," said Walter, turning to leave. "There's a bathrobe hanging on the door when you're finished."

Seras reached out and took his shoulder. "No…stay with me. Please?"

Walter beamed. "It would be my pleasure," he said.

**Just as a warning, next chapter is gonna get a lil bit scandalous and potentially lemon-like...smiles wickedly**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I am soooooooo sorry it took me so long to update this...2 months without a computer and then a wicked case of writer's block hit me one after the other. Anyway, here's the last chapter. Enjoy!

"Wait, wait…you're saying my master helped you with this? _My _master? Unbelievable. What did you put in his blood today, Walter?" Seras giggled. "Unbelievable," she said again.

Walter smiled and pulled her closer. "And all for a single rose." After Seras finished her bath they had moved to the nearest bedroom, where they were snuggled deep beneath the covers.

"Walter?"

"Yes, Miss Victoria?"

"Um…" Seras hesitated. "Why did you do all of this?"

The butler sighed. "For you, my dear. Because you make me feel alive in a way I haven't felt in years. What on earth is so funny?" he asked, since Seras had burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's that I'm dead…and I make you feel alive…I'm so sorry Walter," she said, trying to catch her breath. "It's not funny, but…" Seras was unable to finish, having dissolved into giggles again.

Walter gazed at her incredulously for a moment, and then he began to laugh along with her. "You know, I never thought about it that way…" Somehow amid the laughter their lips found each other. Walter's knowing hands slipped beneath the folds of her bathrobe, trailing over her pale skin. She was not warm to the touch, but a pleasing sort of cool, like a wine bottle. He paused, marveling at her form.

"What is it?" Seras asked, a quizzical look on her face.

Walter smiled. "Just you," he whispered, and kissed her again.

Upstairs on the other side of the manor, Integra was busy pacing the length of her bedroom. The Hellsing leader was feeling quite perplexed, an emotion she despised. The source of her discontent was highly unlikely, a single crimson rose left on her pillow with a note reading simply, "For Integra." Although there was no signature, there was no doubt who had left the flower. This tender gesture seemed to cement a suspicion that had been growing in Integra for a very long time: that Alucard's feelings for her went beyond those a servant carries for a master and that hers went beyond those a master carries for a servant. The thought terrified her; she had long been a firm believer in the uselessness of such emotions in her life. _He_ had taught her that, to shut off any feelings that could lead to weakness. True she cared deeply for Walter in a strictly paternal sense, she cared about the lives of the Hellsing soldiers, and she cared about the Police Girl…but care for Alucard, love him as a woman is meant to love? Was she even capable of such a thing?

Integra smiled, remembering all the nights he had stood guard by her bed when she was a child. Unbeknownst to her, this was a ritual the vampire still continued, although much less frequently. Her smile turned to a scowl as she remembered all the nights Alucard had spent teasing her, goading her, provoking her. _He was always there, even when I didn't want him to be. Always._ Suddenly Integra's trademark decisiveness swung into action. Grabbing a wine glass, she headed for the dungeons. It seemed to take no time at all to reach her destination, even with the detour to Walter's room. Standing in front of the No Life King's door, Integra took a deep breath. Then, without another moment's hesitation, she knocked.

Alucard was seated on his dark throne when he felt the presence approach. Although he could have easily determined the person's identity, the vampire decided against it. His keen hearing detected a sharp intake of breath followed by a brisk knock.

"Enter."

Integra caught the fleeting look of nervousness on his face as she stepped into the room, almost immediately replaced by his usual sardonic half-smirk. "Good evening, Alucard," she said. "I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

"Not at all, my Master. Although I must say I'm surprised to see you here, why make the trip when you could have simply issued a summons?"

Integra hesitated. "I…I just wanted to say thank you for the rose. It's lovely," she said, noting the joy that had crept into the vampire's smile.

"I'm glad you were pleased. Walter gave it to me, as a thank-you for distracting the Police Girl while he drew a bath for her," said Alucard.

"He drew Seras a bath? How did she respond?"

The vampire chuckled. "Well, considering they're lying comfortably in one of the guest beds upstairs, I'd say her reaction was very favorable indeed."

"Excellent." Integra smiled. "Now, I must confess there is another reason for my visit. Please take this," she said quietly, handing him the wine glass. Their eyes locked as she rolled up the sleeve on her pajama top and withdrew a razor blade from her pocket, ignoring Alucard's sharp intake of breath. He didn't actually need to breathe; she smiled slightly, knowing she had given him a great shock.

Integra guided the blade across the crook of her inner arm, allowing the blood to pool and flow from her golden skin into the waiting glass. It took all of Alucard's self-control to not down all of the precious liquid in one hurried gulp before going straight for the source; instead he waited for her approval. When the glass was half-full Integra nodded.

"Please….drink," she whispered.

Alucard needed no second bidding; he drank the blood slowly, savoring the taste of power that resided in the blood of all Hellsings. Hers was slightly different though: he tasted passion, the fire and ice that merged to form her incomparable spirit.

"Thank you, Integra. I am most grateful," he said, bowing.

The Hellsing leader smirked. "Don't thank me until you're finished," she replied, holding out her injured arm. "Oh, and keep those blasted fangs to yourself, or you will never use them again."

It was Alucard's turn to smirk as he lowered his head to the still-bleeding wound. Although his hair fell around his face, the midnight-black strands were not enough to obscure his gaze from his master's. Integra moaned when his mouth met her flesh; cool lips and tongue connected with warm skin and blood to create the strangest, most delicious sensation she had ever experienced. She felt the wound close and attempted to withdraw her arm, but Alucard held her fast.

"You told me to thank you when I have finished, Integra. I am not yet finished." He continued to lick, bathing her skin in gentle caresses.

"Are you finished yet?"

Alucard laughed. "Not yet, Master. My, we are impatient this evening, aren't we?"

"I know this might sound strange, vampire, but some of us actually use the night to sleep," retorted Integra. Alucard's only response was to continue his ministrations. Kissing the place she had made the cut, he sank to his knees and took her hand and turned it over to stare at her wrist. He marveled at her veins, and then placed a gentle kiss just below the palm of her hand.

"Alucard…" began Integra, although she had no idea what she planned to say. Slowly she lowered herself down until her face was level with his. All the teasing was gone from his eyes now. Before she had time to think, Integra leaned forward and kissed him. Neither moved for a couple of seconds, they simply sat with their lips touching until Integra pulled back and stood up.

"Goodnight, Alucard." And with that she left the dungeon. The vampire remained on his knees, unsure of exactly what had just transpired. Then, he smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuinely happy smile.

He was jerked out of his reverie as the door opened again.

"You call that a kiss! You're a No-Life King! You know better than that!" Integra said incredulously, unable to keep a hint of laughter from her voice.

Alucard was up and next to her in an instant. "Forgive me, Master. Allow me to correct my grievous error."

"I'll forgive you this time, but I expect more common sense from you in the future. Do I make myself clear?"

Alucard's answer, which came in the form of an exquisite kiss, showed Integra that she had made herself very, very clear indeed.


End file.
